Fallen Angel
by gamegirl244
Summary: [Tales of Destiny R] After coming to his senses, Leon decides to help the party escape their impending deaths. However...


Leon's arms burned painfully as he pulled down on the elevator's operation switch. At first, he didn't think he was strong enough to pull it down, but it soon moved, and he pushed down, holding it down. Some feet away, the elevator jostled to life, startling its passengers, before beginning to rise. Without looking, he heard footsteps running towards him, but stopped abruptly. He heard Stahn, looking around for some way off. _Stupid fool,_ he thought to himself. _You can't get off once it's started…_

Leon slowly turned to watch as the elevator, the only possible way out, started to rise safely out of the soon-to-be flooded mine that was Libra IV. He could have run after the elevator after he operated it; it rose up slow enough for that to happen. But someone had to operate the elevator. And besides, his wounds were too great. His injuries, and probably his guilt, halted his movements, and also directed them.

"Leon! Leooooooon!" Stahn cried out from the elevator. Leon watched as he stared back, a look of desperation on his face, before he was lifted up and beyond the rocks and out of sight, out of harm's way.

The mine shaft rumbled as water began to pour in, both from above and within the shaft. Leon knew he didn't have much time left. He turned back to the generator, kneeling down, feeling the cold water sweep over his feet up to his ankles.

"So, this is what it's come to, after all this…" Leon said softly to himself. He reached for his side, his hand wrapping around his Swordian's hilt. He pulled it out, looking down at the blade. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this, Chal" he said to the Swordian.

The yellow gem on the blade lit up, emitting a yellow glow as Chaltier spoke. "Please, don't worry about me," he said. "I'll always stand by your decisions, Bocchan."

Leon closed his eyes, sighing sadly. Even if he had accepted his fate, he couldn't deny it; he was scared. He turned around, sitting against the generator. A few rocks dislodged from the ceiling and fell into the now waist deep water.

How he wished things turned out differently. He wished he was back in Darillshade, back when he was known as Emilio. Back before Hugo lost his mind, and sent Rutee off with Atwight. Back with Marian…

Marian…thinking of her seemed to calm his mind, temporarily forget where he was. He remembered when he was young, how he would run around in the back yard and pick flowers for her. She would smile, and call him an angel…

But all that was gone now. He wasn't her angel anymore. He had fallen down a path of darkness, one he couldn't possibly return from. He had betrayed his friends, killed people, all for the sake of protecting Marian…

But, something in the back of his mind told him, you saved the people you betrayed. Marian would be able to forgive you for that…

Leon smiled sadly, looking up into seemingly empty space, at the place which would soon be his tomb. "Is this…Is this all right? Marian…" he said softly, closing his eyes, awaiting his fate.

The mine shaft rumbled fiercely, as the rocks above soon gave way underneath the weight of the water. The rocks crashed down, water gushing in. The mine filled quickly, the water crushing down on everything. Soon, it was filled, and all remained silent; not a living thing remained.

Not Leon Magnus. Not Emilio Katrea Gilchrist. Not anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay. For those of you who don't know, this is from the PS2 remake of Tales of Destiny, called Tales of Destiny R. In that game, Leon dies a completely different way, which was mainly what the fic was about. In the first game, to my knowledge, he died a completely half-assed way, and yet so many people write about it!

I think I'm one of the first people to write a fic about this version of his death…

Anyways, the Youtube clip I watched (the clip is called 'Tales of Destiny R Movie 7 - This is alright, Marian...' if you're curious to watch it) and what I read on Leon's bio on Wikipedia helped me out, but some parts were guessed. When he speaks to Chal, that was a rough translation. When he said "So, this is what it's come to, after all this…", that was entirely guessing. His last words, however, I know are accurate.

Anyhoo, I hope you all liked it! Please read and review!


End file.
